Mirage
Mirage (a.k.a. Camille King) is a Junior member of the Paragons of Humanity and GSS Agent. She has no superpowers, but is distinguished by her exceptional martial abilities and Chameleon Nanosuit System, a technological achievement by the GSS' R&D department to attempt to emulate the powers of founding Paragon Chameleon. Character Background Camille King comes from a long line of Paragon assasins. Before she joined the Paragons like the rest of her family before her, Camille and her brother Garrett joined forces. It was Garret's tramautic death by Paragon enemies during one of their missions that made Camille snap. Vowing vengence for Garret, she joined the Paragons of Humanity and has not looked back since. Personality/Appearance Power and Abilities *Martial Arts: Mirage is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in grappling and disarming in order to subdue her opponent non-lethally. *Knife Fighting: Mirage is skilled in both close-combat using knives or other small blades as well as throwing knives for distance kills. *Firearms: As part of her GSS training, Mirage is proficient with most firearms. *Acrobatics: Mirage is a skilled acrobat, making her extremely mobile and able to roll with most attacks. *Undercover Agent: Due to extensive experience on undercover assignments, Mirage is skilled at Deception, Persuasion, Investigation, and Stealth. *Eidetic Memory: Mirage remembers everything she sees, lending her enchanced Investigation skills. *Chameleon Nanosuit System: GSS Research and Development created the Chameleon Nanosuit System in an attempt to replicate the powers of the retired superhero Chameleon. Its surface is constructed from nanomachine fibers that can alter their shape based on signals received from the Central Processing unit of the suit, contained in a wrist-mounted computer. Features of the nanosuit's suite include: **Camouflage Matrix: By replicating images of around it, the suit can grant Mirage complete invisibility as long as she uses the pullover mask hidden in the back of the suit's neck. While she is undetectable to the human eye, infrared, night vision, and heat sensors can still pick her up. Similarly, she is still detectable my psychic or magical means. **Muscle Amplification Fibers: Underfibers below the surface of the suit replicate the movement of the human muscle system, essentially adding more weight to Mirage's actions when necessary. This effectively triples her strength, allowing her to benchpress up to 3,200 pounds. **Instant Reaction System: The suit's agility-enhancing abilities effectively boosts Mirage's reaction time, aiding her ability to dodge and evade. **Stress Resistance Suite: The suit's enhancements reduce the strain put on Mirage's system, allowing exert herself longer and withstand more abuse without tiring. **Armored Nanoweave Fibers: The unique interlocking weave pattern of the suit's nanofibers make it act as a full-body Kevlar vest, resisting damage. **Molding Nanofibers: Mirage can disguise the suit as a set number of pre-designed disguise outfits, including street clothes, a formal dress, and even a completely transparent "nude" setting to wear underneath other clothes. *Other equipment: Mirage always carried a combination stun gun/tactical knife, modified silenced pistol, throwing knives, and bolos. *Motorcycle: Mirage gets around on a sport-bike motorcycle.